


A Witch's Cross to bare

by SwitzyFangirl



Series: Among Enemies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Imprisonment, M/M, Multi, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwitzyFangirl/pseuds/SwitzyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans, after realizing that there were beings able to control forces they did not understand, created the Order of Magica Protectionis, the protectors against magic. War raged for centuries, neither side winning or losing. All of Lucifer’s children were forced to work together just to survive, otherwise they would be put to death. <br/>Angels came down from heaven and tried to explain. They were ignored at best and attacked at worse. They fled to heaven, ever the frightened children, leaving the supernaturals to fend for themselves. <br/>Centuries past less than a hundred supernaturals existed in the whole world. It was not enough. A witch was captured and forced to imprison demons in hell, locking them and Lucifer in for a hundred years. He believed they would kill him, but they didn’t. He was brought on as the first Witch under Protectionis, for when Lucifer did free his children. Vampires and werewolves learned how to blend in better with humans, and witches did their magic in the dark. Peace rained. Until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Witch's Cross to bare

**Author's Note:**

> Magic --- The lifeblood of every being deemed “supernatural” by the humans. Some use it for good, some for bad. Magic is a gift that few want and often ends in the early death of those who wield it. Before humans there was only one species under God. Angels, his soldiers, who wielded blades, forged of magic and light. God told the angels that he would make another race, one who they would protect. One angel did not want to protect the new race “humans”. His name was Lucifer; he was the First of the angels. He was cast out of heaven to rule over the underworld. For centuries Lucifer remained in his domain.   
> Adam and Lilith, the first two humans were created. Adam was a brute who tried to control Lilith as he did the animals in their home. Lilith refused to bend to his will, and in one of her attempts to hide from him, met a handsome man with eyes as red as blood and hair as black as night. God had told her she and Adam were the only ones, so she was frightened at first. The man made soothing noises and spoke softly, kindness seeming to flow out of him and quelling her fear. Lilith fell in love with the man and after becoming pregnant by him, she heard God’s voice. He cast her out of Eden, and told her another would replace her.   
> She had twins, the first witches. She saw the man periodically, and she learned his name. Lucifer. Her children by him aged slowly. Some did not even appear human, while others looked like mirror images of herself or Lucifer. She grew old while her children rarely matured past teenagers.   
> Lucifer came to her when she was dying, kissed her, and promised that he would be with her in hell. Lilith died and neither Lucifer nor their children ever saw her again. The children of Lilith were witches and demons. The witches eventually became part of the human species and the blood of Lucifer dulled to almost nothing. The demons served their father in hell, nothing but hate burning for their siblings.   
> Next came vampires, another “immortal” species. A dying man, slain in battle, prayed to God to survive to see his wife give birth. God never answered his prayer. Instead a man with black hair and red eyes came to him and offered him an eternity with his wife and soon to be born daughter. The man accepted. He became the first vampire.   
> Fairies were born when a union between an angel and a human resulted in a child. There were many kinds of fairies. Werewolves were born when Lucifer took on the form of a wolf and bred with the wolves.   
> God created supernaturals as well. Griffins, unicorns, and pegasi among others. They were hunted down and destroyed millennia ago by human knights. 
> 
> Humans, after realizing that there were beings able to control forces they did not understand, created the Order of Magica Protectionis, the protectors against magic. War raged for centuries, neither side winning or losing. All of Lucifer’s children were forced to work together just to survive, otherwise they would be put to death. Demons, Witches, Werewolves, and Vampires fought and died. Vampires did feed on humans, but did not have to. Many of them were innocent of what the humans accused them of. Werewolves rarely harmed humans, and even then only on accident. Witches were just humans who commanded the arcane arts. Demons were the only ones truly at fault, and they were more than happy to bring the other children of Lilith under Lucifer’s banner.   
> Angels came down from heaven and tried to explain. They were ignored at best and attacked at worse. They fled to heaven, ever the frightened children, leaving the supernaturals to fend for themselves.   
> Centuries past less than a hundred supernaturals existed in the whole world. It was not enough. A witch was captured and forced to imprison demons in hell, locking them and Lucifer in for a hundred years. He believed they would kill him, but they didn’t. He was brought on as the first Witch under Protectionis, for when Lucifer did free his children. Vampires and werewolves learned how to blend in better with humans, and witches did their magic in the dark. Peace rained. Until now.

Swords clashed loudly in the training yard, the squires each facing a training dummy as if it was a real foe while their Knight Masters watched them. Sir Erik of the Scandinavian Knights roared when a page handed him a message containing only two words.

“The witch is _dead_?! He’s only _Two Hundred_! That’s _nothing_ to those _fucking_ freaks!” He threw the message back at the page. “Tell Sir Alaric to get everything together for a witch hunt!” He barked.

The page trembled and stood still for a moment before forcing his legs to move and fled the training yard as fast as his legs could carry him.

Another Knight, Sir Jess of the English Knights, sighed and pinched his nose between two fingers. He tilted his head up. “Ancients be damned, what will we do _now_?” He demanded of the air.

Sir Erik looked back at him. “Who shall we bring with us?”

Sir Jess smirked, eyes scanning the now silent Squires. “Sir Deiter Gottschalk of the Germanic Knights, Squire Scot Cutter, Squire Sorin Dalca, and Squire Ivan Kaminski should all report to Weapons Master Sir Alaric of the Germanic Knights in the next five minutes of Sir Erik shall take it out of your asses!”

The four mentioned teenagers stared at him for a moment, and then looked to Sir Erik to gauge the threat. A few of the other squires and younger knights whisper shouted at them to get moving, that Sir Jess in a temper was even worse than Solitary or Sir Erik’s. At the mention of Solitary the three teenagers made their way to the door. None wanted to face anything worse than Solitary.

 

Sir Alaric handed each of the teens a bundle.

Sorin glanced at his for a moment. “Sir?” He asked. Everyone knew that Sir Alaric was far kinder with the squires and less likely to punish him for speaking out.

Sir Alaric nodded. “Yes young Dalca?”

“Why are we going after the witch weaponless?”

Sir Deiter glared at the young squire. “Because we’re going into human territory, idiot. Witches in the supernatural realm are too smart to get caught by anything less than an army.”

Alaric nodded. “I would have phrased it kinder, but yes. No knight band has ever captured a well trained witch. The ones who live amongst humans have little to know knowledge of their power and even less control. They are dangerous as well though. Their magic runs completely on instinct, so if they are frightened they can kill a knight with only the force of their fear. One must be careful when catching one.”

Scot looked irritated. “Aren’t witches the decedents of Lucifer? Why do we even need one?”

A deep chuckled echoed from the doorway. “To keep him and his brood imprisoned.” Jess called from the doorway. “We’ve got a signal of a young witch who should have enough power by the next rite to seal Lucifer and the demons back into hell. We’ll have to get closer before we know more. Erik will be here soon, so get your questions out now. He has no patience.”

“Speak of the devil.” Alaric smiled. “I can hear him now.”

Jess pressed a finger to his lips and pressed himself against the wall, sticking his leg out just in time to trip Erik, who landed on his face. The Scandinavian growled angrily, pulling Jess down to the floor and standing, holding the smaller knight up by the ankle.

Jess laughed. “Ow, my head. Bastard.”

“I know who my parents are.” Erik replied, voice as bored as his expression. “You however do not, so do not insult me.”

He dropped the Englishman on his head before turning to their young charges. “If he says anything stupid and you have an opportunity, take him down a few pegs. He still thinks England’s a major power.”

Sorin snorted. The others looked at him like he was insane and he shrugged. “I didn’t join this school to live a long and full life, now did I?”

Dieter nodded. “Neither did I. Although, I think I’d rather take my chances with Sir Jess then Sir Erik.”

The squires nodded their agreement.

 

Loki Stian bit his lip as his eyes snapped up to the clock while the bell rang too loud in his ears. The sound had only been mildly annoying when he started school here. Now it felt like someone was ringing church bells inside his head. He licked his lip, tasting copper. He scowled, placing a marker in his book, and grabbing his messenger bag. The weight dug into his shoulder painfully. Usually by this time of year he was used to the weight, but lately anything he used to find uncomfortable or annoying had become painful.

His hand found its way to his pocket as he left the library, closing around a cold metal lighter. He sighed, thankful for the little piece of comfort.

“Hey freak! Where’s my Social Studies homework?” A familiar voice called down the hallway and he flinched at the sheer volume. Throughout the year Derek and his jock friends had tried to force him to do their Social Studies and Math homework. Not because they couldn’t do it, but because he aced those classes with ease, and they fought to maintain C’s. He never did it of course, and took his beating like a man. He figured that eventually they’d grow tired of him and chose another victim, one who actually responded to threats.

Derek caught up to him and shoved him into a locker, pining his arm behind his back. The cold metal felt nice against the forming bruise on his cheek. “I asked where my homework is!”

Loki couldn’t help but spit out a death sentence. “Up your ass.”

He could hear Derek’s teeth grind together. “I’m going to _kill_ you.”

“Great.” He rolled his eyes. “If I’m dead I can _totally_ do homework from the grave.”

“Smartass.” He was pulled back and thrust back into the locker. He slid to the floor, head swimming.

“You’re lucky I have practice in five. See you later, freak.” Derek left him with a hark kick to the stomach.

“God, I love Thursdays.” Loki grinned as he turned his head to the side, chuckling. He stood up, leaning against the locker, and brushed himself off.

Thursday was a great day. No homework, the library was open till 7, and the ice cream shop had a two scoops for the price of one sale. Loki dug around in his pocket for his ice cream money, licking his split lip. Yeah, Thursdays were great. The store approached his view and he jogged across the crosswalk, the smell of ice cream urging him on. The bell jingled and Miss Kirr smiled at him and pointed to his premade double scoop vanilla. He smiled at her. “Thank you!” He set the money on the counter and took his ice cream and a plastic spoon from the bin. “See you Monday for cooking class!”

She nodded. “Cheesecake day, your favorite.”

He waved and left, heading for the park across the street. It was a perfect spring day to enjoy his ice cream, temperatures in the mid eighties, and a light breeze blowing. One of the best Thursdays of the year. A May Thursday.   

 

Jess had begun a constant stream of complaints within an hour of them reaching their destination, Pegasusbay, a suburb on the coast of California. The fabled home of winged horses no longer contained any, and their former oasis had been turned into a large children’s park according to the information Alaric had given them. Eventually Erik could not contain his temper he turned to Jess, telling him if he didn’t shut his stupid mouth, he would do it for him. The Squires and Dieter smiled at him thankfully. Jess could give anyone a headache.

Jess simply pouted. “Save your ire for the witch.” He replied haughtily, grumbling the whole way to the park. Erik didn’t reply and grabbed the magic tracking device, MTD, from Jess when the sign for Griffin Park came into sight. The machine began to vibrate and beep slowly as soon as they stepped into the park.

Sorin’s eyes widened at it. “Does that mean we’re close?”

Ivan and Dieter shared a look before both of them shoved him forward. “Don’t be stupid.” They spat.

Erik glanced back at them. “You’re the next Jess, aren’t you? God couldn’t have stopped at one, could he? No, I must have done something terrible in a past life to deserve two of him.”

“All due respect sir, but Ivan, Scot, and I are probably the ones who’ll end up stuck with him until he’s put on a team.” Dieter pointed out.

“I pity you.” Erik replied, raising a hand to silence Jess before the Englishman could yell at him.

 

Loki glanced up from his book, a faint beeping echoing in his head. He checked his phone to see if it had low battery. Nothing. Nobody came to the park on Thursdays, nobody had time. Therefore it couldn’t be someone else’s phone. How would he have heard that anyway? The noise grew steadily louder and he put his book away, deciding he wanted to get as far away from that noise as humanly possible. It grated on his ears painfully, and his head began to ache something terrible. He stumbled away from the picnic table, and tried to plug his ears. The noise kept growing louder and it was so distracting. He wasn’t sure which way it was coming from, which way was escape. It just kept getting louder, growing closer, and there was no escape from it. His eyes began to water at the pain and he thought his head would burst. His legs gave out beneath him and he curled up in the fetal position, trembling at the pain.

The noise grew louder still and a foot nudged him. He whimpered. The noise stopped and he pulled his hands away from his ears, smelling blood. His own blood. His ears had _bled_. His legs felt like jelly and his head like someone had hammered a gong inside it.

He was hauled to his feet and he stared at the blurry vision of a tall, muscular, blond man in front of him. He could feel blood leaking from his ears, nose, and split lip. The noise had stopped though, and for that he was grateful. He licked his lips, unable to form words.

“Is he alright?” A loud voice asked.

He whimpered in pain at the sound, his eardrums thudding painfully in his head.

“Is that supposed to happen?” Another voice, equally loud, asked. He realized that it was his ears that were at fault, not the speakers. They spoke at their normal level, which was too much for his ears to stand.

“You idiot.” The blond man looked at a man at his side. “You picked one whose power was just fully awakening. That sound is meant to immobilize them, but on those awakening it can kill them.”

“He was the only one strong enough!” Someone whined. “I figured that canceled out awakening part!”

The blond man smacked the one who whined. “Jess, I swear to god, if he dies so do you!”  
The whiner, Jess, whimpered. “But Erik~!”

He was welcomed into the dark and silent place of unconsciousness. 


End file.
